


What Kind of Love is This (That Keeps Me)

by Daiako (Achrya)



Series: Only Fools Here [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: ...but not in this story, Akira is a little manipulative, Amusement Parks, Angst, College, Crushes, Getting Together, Implied Ann/Makoto, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mishima needs to learn to say no to Akira, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Yuki Spelled Yuuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: Ryuji loves Akira. Akira loves Ryuji. They're pretty happy together. Ryuji also has a crush on Yusuke and Akira is dedicated to helping his boyfriend confess. Yuuki is along for the ride again, much against his better judgement. Yusuke is...Yusuke. It's going to be a long day at the amusement park.Rating will probably go up





	What Kind of Love is This (That Keeps Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of sequel to Inspiration, in that they’re all in college and Akira and Ryuji are dating so it makes sense for it to be the same universe. So there has been kissing and some heavily implied handjobs/blowjobs between Mishima and Akira/Ryuji. (I’m going to write it, I swear! I’m just...I'm getting there. ...I'll go work on it now.) Akira is a little bit of a dick. I don't think he means to be, for what's that worth. And some of it is Mishima's low self esteem making things worse than they really are. 
> 
> ...such low self esteem.

Mishima knew he wasn’t the best at reading people, what with not having had many (any) friends until his second year of high school and not having the best relationship with his parents so he'd never spent much time with people he hadn't met online. He knew that he often missed out on all important social cues like ‘these people are annoyed with me’ and ‘it’s time to shut up’ and ‘I should just quit the volleyball team and stop trying’ and 'Fuck, I'm trying to hard and everyone hates me for it'. Yet he liked to think that he’d gotten pretty good at reading Akira. ...At least enough to know when it was time to shut his mouth and just go along with whatever was happening. 

This was one of those times and yet he couldn’t stop himself from gaping at the other man in shock. What he’d thought was just meeting up for coffee, and to exchange bio notes, had almost immediately taking a turn for the unbelievable. 

Except this was Akira and so really he should be able to believe it. He was also getting up to strange things. Oh, sure, from the outside Akira looked like a cool, calm, and collected guy, the sort that girls (and a lot of guys, Yuuki included, much to his occasional horror at still harboring a high school crush) swooned over and guys wanted to be. People flocked to him, trusted him easily, put their faith in him without question. And all of that was warranted and made sense; it wasn’t just an image, it was the truth. 

But Akira was also a shit stirrer and puppet master, watching the world go by while subtly pushing people here and there to get them to do what he wanted. So what he was suggesting shouldn’t have been shocking, shouldn’t have even made him blink. It was right up Akira’s alley, honestly. 

“You want me to what?” 

“Come to the amusement park with Ryuji, Yusuke, and I this weekend, as my kind of date.” 

“As your...as your date. To the park. With you. And your boyfriend.” 

“Yes.” 

“And you want me to do this because Ryuji is going on a sort of date with Yusuke.” 

“Yes.” 

“That Yusuke doesn’t know about.” 

Akira nodded, expression one of serene, endless fondness that, as far as Yuuki could tell, was reserved solely for Ryuji. “Ryuji failed at asking him out. Again. I think this is the third time.” 

Yuuki didn’t even know where to start with that so he just sidestepped it and barreled forward, desperate to stay on topic. “And why do you need me again?” 

“Well it can’t just be the three of us, that would be weird.” Yuuki let out a bark of laughter before he could throw up a hand to stop it. Akira just smiled at him. “When Ryuji asked him out he assumed it would be a group thing and Ryuji went along with it, so now we need a group. I’m going to help encourage Ryuji and if you go, as my date, it makes it clear that we’re both okay with the open relationship poly thing.” 

Yuuki blinked slowly. Yes. The ‘open relationship poly thing’ that Yuuki had gotten very up close and personal with a few months ago. Or maybe ‘between’ would have been more accurate, since he’d sort of been between Akira and Ryuji at the time and wow, he was not going to think about that. He’d already spent way too much time thinking about it: at work, in class, in the shower, in the bed at night after his roommate had fallen asleep and all he could think about was the rasp of Ryui’s voice in his ear, guiding him through giving his first blow job and Akira’s fingers stroked his hair. 

Ah damnit. He was thinking about it. 

He shifted in his seat and crossed his legs, pushing his thighs together and willing away the half-chub that had risen in response to his thoughts. “The mood, so your boyfriend can confess to Yusuke. While you’re there. On a date.” 

“Exactly.” Akira flashed him one of his heart stoppingly mischievous grins. Yuuki’s traitorous heart skipped a beat and he knew he was blushing, could feel his face growing hot, and he knew Akira could see it. Thankfully he didn’t do anything but quirk an amused eyebrow. “And you can help me made sure they’re glued to each other the whole day. Like wingmanning, I guess and keeping Yusuke from trying to third wheel himself. It’s less awkward this way.” 

“...no. No it’s not.” 

“No?” Akira blinked at him. “What part is still awkward?” 

Yuuki opened his mouth, ready to tell him that the whole thing was awkward. Going anywhere with Akira and Ryuji, the poster children for successful high school dating translating to successful college dating? Tended to be awkward. Akira helping his boyfriend confess to someone else? Awkward. Going on a not date with Akira to wingman for Ryuji after the three of them had made out, fooled around, and then never spoken of it again? Incredibly awkward! None of this was what normal people did and god help Yuuki, he’d already known Akira wasn’t normal and that was part of his charm. 

“Does Yusuke know about the ‘open poly thing’? Besides the part where you sometimes get high and kiss other people.” Is what ended up coming out, a decidedly resigned note in his voice. Akira blinked slowly, a thoughtful expression flitting across his face. Yuuki groaned and dropped his head into his hands. “Akira-”

“No no, he knows. ...I think.” Fingers drummed against the table. “We mentioned it once, sort of.” 

_ “What do you think of Mishima?” Ryuji asked seemingly out of nowhere, voice full of forced casual calm. Akira didn’t bother looking up from his notes as he kicked his boyfriend in the shin of his ‘good’ leg. This was exactly how they’d agreed to not broach the ‘so we’ve been thinking and sometimes we might date or fuck other people and thought you should know to cut down on potential public weirdness’ subject. “Oww-” _

_ “What kind of question is that?” Ann asked, twisting around in the booth she, Makoto, and Yusuke were sharing. “You two looking looking for another roommate or something? Why not Yusuke? He’s got that second bedroom.”  _

_ “He needs it for his art.” Ryuji said before Yusuke could. The other teen beamed at him and nodded his agreement; Ryui’s ears went pink. _

_ Akira resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “And we don’t need a roommate or a new place to live. Ours is fine.”  _

_ “Yeah! It’s just Akira wants to fu-” Ryuji stopped, eyes darting over to where Sojiro was wiping down the counter and watching them with an almost frighteningly blank expression. “Thinks he’s cute. I think that’s just asking for a stalker situation. I wanted opinions before I gave the okay.”  _

Yuuki reared back, sputtering. “A stalker situation!? What the hell?” 

Akira looked to the side, avoiding his eyes. “You do give off a vibe-”

“A vibe!” He shrieked then, realizing people were staring, dropped to a frantic whisper. “What does that mean? What kind of vibe?” 

“...” Akira coughed. “So. Yusuke was there and even said he thought you were nice and probably not a stalker, though he did say something about you being full of intense passions and how that could go wrong-” Yuuki crossed his arms over his chest. What the *hell*? “So he probably knows. ...except it’s Yusuke. He can be...Yusuke.” 

Yuuki wasn’t sure what that was supposed to mean. He’d hung out with Yusuke a lot over the years but it was always a ‘by proxy’ situation; he was Akira’s friend and close-ish to Ryuji and Ann but Akira’s other friends were just that, other friends. They all orbited Akira but weren’t necessarily friends themselves. He knew enough to know Yusuke could get a little intense and seemed to relate just about everything back to art but beyond that he didn’t know what ‘Can be Yusuke’ was supposed to mean. 

It must have shown on his face because Akira flashed him another smile. “Don’t worry about it. If he doesn’t know this trip will enlighten him. Hopefully.” 

“I guess…” 

“So you’re in?” Akira leaned forward, mischief back in his eyes. “You’ll be my date?” 

Yuuki was not stupid. He knew that playing along with Akira in this was just going to bring him trouble, might lead to a ton of weirdness and discomfort, and, worst of all, he might like it was too much. He’d already gotten his hopes up and then had them dashed (in so far as waiting for something to happen and then nothing happening was dashing and not just him being an idiot for assuming some friendly making out and oral meant something) and if he was smart he’d avoid doing it again. He cared too much, he knew he cared too much.

He knew Akira knew. There had never, ever, been any doubt in his mind that Akira was aware that he had him wrapped around his fingers, willing to jump on command, and that it had been that way since they were sixteen. 

That was why he needed to say no. Akira was Ryuji’s and, open relationship or not, if he’d really wanted Yuuki it would have happened already. ...or again. Or...it didn’t matter! What did matter was that he knew he needed to stop coming when Akira called because it was just setting himself up for heartache. He needed to stop pining, wishing, jerking off and just...move on.

"Yuuki?"

But not today. Not when Akira was asking him for a favor and saying his name like that, soft and questioning and hopeful. 

“Yeah, sure. What time do you want to meet?” 

He was so stupid. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is canonverse or some offshoot college AU where everyone ended up friends anyway. Morgana manages to be very very absent all the time, which would let me know one way or another. /shrug


End file.
